Full Body Slide
by pronker
Summary: Togrutans work well with others. It's in their genes.


Title: Full Body Slide

Author: pronker

Era: The Clone Wars, after Ahsoka becomes Anakin's Padawan.

Setting: A Tent.

Summary: Togrutans work well with others. It's in their genes.

A/N: An all-convo story. Possible chan.

IIIOIOIOIO

"Cody, there's a draft coming through the tent opening. He's getting gooseflesh."

"I'm on it, General Skywalker."

"You hurt your back lifting me, didn't you, Master."

"Mgggph."

"Don't lie to me. I can see it on your face."

"Llllgggph."

"Obi-Wan, what can I do to help?"

"Iiiidoedoe."

"Cody, help me position him."

"Right, sir. Like this?"

"_Aaaaaaa._"

"I don't think so."

"Like this?"

"Kkkkknnnnplz."

"That doesn't look right, either. You can leave, Cody. I'll deal with him. Pressurize the tent flap, will you?"

"Right, sir. Sorry, General Kenobi, that you're not feeling well. Good night."

"Kaaaayyyycuddy."

"Here you are! Master, Captain Rex wants to make his report - why is Master Obi-Wan in pain? I can feel him from here."

"In or out, Snips! Don't jostle the cot. He lifted me from under the collapsed droid transport. He hurt himself and the replacement medic won't arrive until tomorrow."

"Can't he talk?"

"He needs to concentrate on his healing trance."

"It's like he's only halfway in it."

"I realize that. I didn't know what to do for him other than undress him and cover him up. The pain meds from my pouch aren't helping much."

"How about these plastipacks from our coldbox? He can't go all night like this."

"Give them to me. I think they ought to go ... under here. What else can I do? I'm no healer."

"Nkn."

"Master, what is it? What do you want?"

"Ska."

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan?"

"Hlp."

"Anything. You know that."

"Nkn."

"_What?_"

" -akin, Ahsoka, I'll be brief - Ahsoka, please perform _ughh_ a full body slide after Anakin _ohmy_ turns me onto my stomach. Use your _uhhnnn_ lekku as well."

"Ohhh, _I_ see."

"What does he mean? Turn your back while I flip him over, Ahsoka. There."

"It's a massage technique. It's a very gentle and undifferentiated pressure. I use my full body to press nerve groups and since I don't use my hands on him, there is no uneven pressure, don't you see? Simply my weight. I need to remove my boots, though, and my lightsaber."

"C-Can you - _will_ you do this for me, Ahsoka?"

"Of course. It will be my pleasure."

"Eh, he's half out again. Snips, I don't know - "

"It's nothing, Master."

"Well ... "

"He's slipping further into his trance. See how the pain lines have gone away?"

"All right, go ahead - if it's to save him from more pain - only on top of the blanket, though... "

"Kyu."

"Hold the cot firm and I'll get on."

"Easy now. This thing wobbles."

"'S better."

"Shhh, Master Obi-Wan, go back to your trance and let me help you."

"You're making the cot creak."

"It's part of the technique."

"You're using your lekku? What for?"

"They just fit about his neck, see, and they - they - "

"What is it?"

"He's pinching them."

"With what? You're pinioning his hands."

"He's using the Force to pinch the ends. It feels funny."

"His face is getting red."

"I'm massaging more blood flow to the upper reaches of his skin. It's bound to show in his complexion."

"There may be more to the effect, but I'll take your word for it. So the blood flow is to his back as well and - "

"Right, then the pain will be lessened and he can concentrate on healing the muscles."

"You're doing something else."

"I'm performing the _kadru_ massage."

"You're squirming like a canyon _krayt_."

"It's a rhythmic motion, alternating my right and left muscle groups and therefore his."

"He's looking less distressed."

"I _wish_ my montrals were more developed! Then I could sense any physical movement of him thoroughly - oh. Oh, _my_."

" -soka, Anakin, thank you, I am better."

"I can keep it up for awhile - "

"No, no, that is quite all right."

"Are you sure, Master Obi-Wan?"

"Truly, that was enough. I am improved."

"Obi-Wan, you still don't look well."

'"I am not. But I am healing and for the moment that is acceptable. My thanks, Ahsoka. You may get off now."

"Any time, Master Obi-Wan. I'm going to dispatch and see when the medic will arrive tomorrow."

"Good idea, Snips. Secure the tent on the way out."

"Will do."

"She is becoming a fine Jedi, Anakin."

"That she is. Now, really, Obi-Wan, why did you make her stop? You've gone pale again."

"I felt better."

"Yes?"

"That's all."

"It was?"

"I said so."

"You know, Obi-Wan, you're not to blame for whatever happens inside a healing trance."

"I was your primary instructor in healing trances. I _think_ I know that fact."

"Your aura touched hers. So what?"

"It made me uncomfortable."

"Nothing would have happened."

"No."

"I wouldn't allow it."

"Nevertheless - "

"Obi-Wan, you are too much sometimes."

"Why, thank you for the compliment. Now you finish what she started."

"I'm too heavy for you."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Oh, you fool. That was then, this is now."

"Take off anything that would pinch me and begin. Simply lie still and that will be enough."

"Yes, High Jedi General, _sir_."

_"You'll_ be one soon, Anakin. I Sense it."

"Be quiet. I don't want to hear anything out of you except '_'I'm all healed, Padawan.'"_

"Why you persist in calling - never mind. I'm going under now."

"Shhhhh. Leave this to me."

"Nkn. Drlng."

"Shhhh, shhhhh."

IOIOIOIOIO

The End.


End file.
